Home
by At the End of Dreaming
Summary: Sequel to Defining. Dillon and Ziggy finally head home. Diggy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or anything related to the franchise.**

Home

Ziggy groaned as he was shaken awake roughly. He tilted his head to look up at the man towering above him, squinting in the dim light. "Dillon?" He whispered tiredly. "When did you get back?" He wondered, remembering how the man had been sent out earlier that day. Dillon shook his head, pulling rather insistently at his arm. "Let's go, Ziggy."

The former Green Ranger resisted the tugging, trying to focus his eyes. Dillon paused for a second and looked down at him, meeting his stare unwaveringly. What Ziggy saw made his breath catch. He quickly scrambled to his knees, reaching forward to run his hands carefully over the lines of Dillon's face, lovingly, disbelievingly. "Dillon?" He asked breathlessly, praying to god he wasn't seeing things. Dillon stared up at him, his eyes soft and gentle and alive.

The brutal, wicked edge, the dark shadow, the never-absent presence of the Venjix Virus that had been visible in his eyes for the past two months was gone. His Dillon was back.

"It's me Zig." Dillon told him softly. Ziggy choked on a joyous sob, leaning forward to press a desperate, thankful kiss on his lips. Dillon immediately responded, his arms encircling him, nearly crushing him against his chest. When they pulled back, Dillon started to pepper soft kisses across his nose, his cheeks, his chin and jaw, his forehead, whatever skin on his face he could reach. "I'm back, it's me." he whispered again and again, a soft, relieved mantra.

Ziggy pulled back slowly, reaching up to push Dillon's hair out of his eyes softly. Although Dillon had acted almost normal around him the entire time he'd been here, which was what had made him believe that there was still a part of his Dillon in there somewhere, there had always been parts of him that seemed cold, distant, and closed-off, parts he couldn't reach, parts Venjix controlled. But now they were gone and the look in Dillon's eyes was one he recognized from when they had both been Rangers. Somehow, the virus was gone.

Another sob tore itself from his throat as he stared down at him, tears pushing at his eyes. "Welcome back." he greeted, and there was no mistaking the sheer delight in his tone. Dillon nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. A minute later the smile faded and he was tugging on his arm again. "Come on, Ziggy. We gotta go. Now." he hissed urgently.

He darted out of the bed, hurriedly switching out of his sleeping clothes into normal ones. Behind him, he could hear Dillon rushing around, throwing whatever he could grab into a dark green backpack. He turned towards the older man, letting out a small 'oof' when the bag was thrown to him. Dillon grabbed his wrist, pulling him quickly out the door as he secured the bag over his shoulders. Ziggy went a few steps before he realized they were headed straight for the exit. But that couldn't be right.

His steps slowed and then came to a complete stop, making his hand slip out of Dillon's grasp. Dillon slowed to a stop as well, looking back at him in confusion. "Ziggy, what's wrong? We have to go." he said, his voice lowered cautiously.

Ziggy bit his lip. "But what about 'Aya?" he asked, his voice a whispered plea.

Dillon hesitated, looking divided between getting them out of there before anyone noticed them leaving and doubling back for his sister. But Ziggy wasn't fooled for a moment; he already knew which one he'd choose. Because he knew Dillon. Dillon was a loner with brooding problems, a freaky obsession with a musical pocket watch, amnesia, and one hell of a sister complex.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Ziggy had to bit back a laugh when Tenaya opened the door to her room. Her hair was mussed and tangled, with random strands flying in all directions. Her dark brown eyes were heavy-lidded and the normally very alert young woman was leaning heavily against the door. Her outfit caused him to raise a few eyebrows though. She was wearing a very short violet silk gown with black lace at the top that ended way before it came anywhere near her knees.

Someone only wore something like that if they wanted others to see it.

Dillon seemed faintly thrown off by the image as well and whatever he was going to say died in his throat. It gave Tenaya time to run her eyes over them tiredly. She broke the silence first. "Finally leaving?" she asked, sounding resigned.

Ziggy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, gulping. "Yeah."

She nodded, straightening and sighing softly. "Well, I knew it would happen." she told her brother. "As long as he was here you'd never give into Venjix completely. And as long as you didn't it was only a matter of time til you went back to the Rangers." Her eyes dropped and she let out a shuddering breath. After a long moment she nodded again and tried to sound nonchalant when she said, "Well it was fun while it lasted."

He stepped forward when she tried to shut the door. "Come with us 'Ay'." he pleaded. "We'll take care of you."

"Yeah, I'm sure the other Rangers would like that." she snapped.

He shook his head. "Since when has what other people thought mattered?" he asked. "Just as long as it's the three of us it doesn't matter." He didn't think when he held out his hand. "Take my hand 'Aya. Please, just take my hand." he pleaded.

She stared at him for a long time then slowly reached forward. He felt a spark of hope flare in his heart just before she curled his fingers into a fist. She shook her head slowly then turned her head to stare at Dillon. "You make sure he's safe." she ordered.

Dillon nodded. "Always." he whispered, his hand resting reassuringly in the small of Ziggy's back. He leaned forward, pressing a quick, affectionate kiss to his sister's cheek then guiding Ziggy away.

"Ziggy?" Tenaya called, making him turn back to her. "Someday, I will take your hand. Today's just not that day." She promised. Ziggy nodded, giving her a shaky smile. Then they were gone.

---

Doctor K jerked her head up when she heard feet pounding against the ground outside her lab. But there shouldn't have been anyone there; the Rangers were out dealing with one of Venjix's attacks. She had hoped Dillon, and hopefully Ziggy- though most believed he was dead by now-, would appear before the next attack, revealing that her anti-virus had worked. Although that hadn't happened, she had been relieved that only Tenaya was leading the attack.

She stood up slowly, cautiously. "Whose there?" she asked, walking slowly out of her lab.

"Hey Doc." A voice, familiar and sorely missed, whispered from beside her. She spun around, staring at the young man leaning casually against a familiar black Pontiac. Curly brown hair, longer than she remembered, spun around his pale face and wicked, elfish eyes. "Long time no see."

She stared at him for a long time before finally asking, desperately hoping, "Ziggy?"

He nodded, smiling widely and walking towards her. "I'm back." He whispered, holding his arms out. She couldn't help it. She ran forward into his arms, holding him tightly to her. "Oh, I missed you." she breathed, feeling Ziggy's hands run through her hair. She stepped back, running her hands slowly down the smooth, almost silky material of his green shirt. "What's this? Silk?" she asked in surprise.

"Yep." he agreed. "Dillon took really good care of me."

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy with relieved tears. "You were with Dillon all this time? Did he hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

Ziggy shook his head, looking annoyed at the idea. "Nah, he was good to me." She watched as he turned, shooting an irritated glare towards the door. "But I'm getting tired of being left!" he shouted.

Despite herself she found a giggle building up in her throat that she couldn't hold back. Ziggy grinned again, "See? That's it." He encouraged, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks and wipe away a few tears that had slipped free. Before they could to anything, Scott's startled voice came over the com. "Doc you are not going to believe who just showed up."

She hurried back to her lab, hearing Ziggy follow her. "Dillon?" she guessed.

There was a faint stuttering from the other side. "Well, I guess you can. How'd you know?" he asked.

She gave Ziggy a soft smile as she replied. "Tell Dillon Ziggy's getting tired of being left behind."

---

Ziggy watched as Doctor K finished her tests on Dillon then turned towards the other Rangers. "He's clear." she assured. "No ounce of the virus anywhere in him."

They all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Scott stepped forward, pulling something out from behind his back. "Welcome back Dillon." He said, handing him The Series Black leather jacket. Dillon nodded with a small smirk, looking over at him. "Good to be back. And uh, sorry for breaking your shoulder last month." He apologized. Scott just shrugged.

Scott turned towards him, taking what looked like the Series Green jacket and morpher from Flynn. "Ziggy." Scott sighed, shaking his head at him. "I actually missed you out there on the field."

"Just one minute Scott." Doctor K said, making him stop. "I said Dillon was clear, not Ziggy."

At every one's confused looks she turned and looked over at Ziggy. "You want to tell them or should I?" she asked. He waved a hand. "It's all yours."

She sighed and held up what looked like an x-ray. "What do you see?" she asked.

Scott approached her and took it from her. "Bones and...metal? Is this Dillon's?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It's Ziggy's. Mechanical parts have been added all along his spine and major bones. For support?" she asked, looking over at him. He nodded, "Got it about...oh, month and a half ago."

He turned his gaze towards the other Rangers and laughed at the shell-shocked looks on their faces. He couldn't help but laugh.

---

Ziggy looked at Scott with a dull gaze. "You are joking." he hissed. Scott gave him a confused look and shrugged. "We didn't touch anything. Both of your rooms are ready for you. What's wrong?" he asked.

He saw Dillon approaching them and gave a strained smile. "Our rooms are waiting for us. Both of them." he said, nodding in slight disbelief. "Joy."

Dillon snorted. "I've got him Scott." He told a relieved Scott. He grabbed Ziggy's arm, dragging him past the door to his room and towards his own. Ziggy looked over at Scott as he was pushed inside Dillon's room as realization dawned on the Red Ranger. His eyebrows shot up, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in complete shock. Ziggy couldn't stop the laughter that burst from his lips at the look.

The Black Ranger shook his head at Ziggy as he closed the door. "You..." he trailed off, continuing to just shake his head. Ziggy grinned at him and shrugged. "What can I say?" he asked.

Dillon walked forward, wrapping his arms around Ziggy's waist and drawing him close. The Green Ranger sighed in contentment, leaning against him as Dillon dropped a kiss into his hair.

"I love you."

He almost didn't hear it. Almost but he did hear it. Ziggy jerked his head up to stare at Dillon with wide eyes. "What?"

Dillon smiled at him. "I love you Ziggy Grover."

He smiled widely, tears pooling in his eyes. "Love you." He breathed in return. Dillon leaned down, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Ziggy eagerly returned the kiss, melting in his arms. This kiss felt so much different from all their other ones. It was soft and loving and it made him feel safer than he ever had before.

His Dillon was back. And he wasn't going to let him go ever again.


End file.
